An Advisor Calls
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: COMPLETED! Set after the fellowship of the ring, and Arwen's wedding. A mysterious advisor from Lothlorian arrives at a celebration of an engagement of Elrond's son, Elrohir. One by one, the elf reveals something about a girl that they all had dealings with, leading up to her death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own Lord Of The Rings, An Inspector Calls, or the characters within it. I only own my original characters, Amariel and Lothiriel. This has been written pureply for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!**

_A feast is happening in celebration of Elrohir and Lothiriel's engagement. Elrond is seated left hand side, next to him sit his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Next to Elrohir sits his fiance, Lothiriel. King Thranduil seated right hand side, beside him sits Legolas, in front of Legolas sits Arwen and Aragorn (Elessar). _

Elrond: I welcome you, dear Lothiriel, to our family.

Lothiriel: Thank you, master Elrond.

Elrond: Please, just call me Elrond.

_(Lothiriel nods her head, sipping red wine from the cup and looking at Legolas and Thranduil)._

Lothiriel: So, I've heard that you are great friends with Elrond, my king.

_(Thranduil nods, finishing the last of his wine)._

Thranduil: Aye, little one. Me and Elrond have been friends since our elfing years, in fact, it was Elrond who helped my wife to deliever Legolas. _(Thranduil's expression fades to a dreamy -like state, as his memories come flooding back to him)._

Elrond: Yes, that is true. At first, Legolas was not breathing. I had to help him with that, but after a few seconds, he breathed by himself, though he still needed motoring for a month or so afterwards.

Legolas: Okay, okay! Enough of talking about me when I was a elfing, it's kind of embarrassing to be honest.

Arwen: _(Laughing lightly)_ Oh Legolas, do you remember when you had a crush on me? _(Giggeling and blushing while thinking back, her eyes become wide)._

Legolas: Not this again. (_Legolas picks up the wine glass and gulps it down, Thranduil pouring him another glass)._

Elladan: Let's all raise our glasses for sweet Lothriel and my twin brother, Elrohir! _(Raising his glass with a wide smile across his face,_

_everyone at the table copies the action, the sound of wine glasses clang together. The elves start drinking to the soon to be wedded couple, the laughing gets quieter when Glorfindel walks into the hall and announces a visitor's arrival)._

Glorfindel: Lord Elrond, an advisor of Lothlorien is here to speak with you.

Elrond: Very well then, allow him to enter.

_(Glorfindel nods, bows in respect and leaves. Soon after his exit, the advisor enters. He bows)._

Advisor: My lord, your majesty.

_(Thranduil nods his head, Elrond signalling a seat next to Legolas)._

Elrond: Sit down, sire.

Advisor: Thank you very much. _(The advisor takes a seat next to Legolas, Thranduil gets a sare glass and pours some wine half full)._

Thranduil: Would you like some wine?

Advisor: No thank you your highness, but thanks for offering.

_(Thranduil drinks the wine with a big gulp, placing the glass back down on the table)._

Elrond: So, what is the trouble, sire?

Advisor: Well, actually I came here to ask you all a few questions.

Arwen: On what?

Advisor: _(Takes a deep sigh to try and calm his nerves)_, Just an hour ago, a young Elleth died in the healing wards from hanging herself.

Aragorn: Really? That is shocking!

Advisor: _(nodding in agreement)_, Yes. Her boyfriend, who is also an elf, tried to save her. Of course he couldn't because it was too late, snapped her neck in half.

_(Legolas covers his mouth in shock, Thranduil rubbing his back with a comforting hand. Arwen's eyes have teared up, the others are staring in shock)._

Elrond: That is truly awful!

Aragorn: Yes! Who was her boyfriend?

Advisor: His name was Figwit. He, of course, found her hanging there in her bed chambers, and he had tried to save her, but she was already dead.

Lothiriel: Why would anyone want to end their life in such a horrible way?

Elrohir: That is shocking indeed! How is he now?

Advisor: He is curently being treated for shock and greif, the healers reckon that he is already fading, as he loved her so much.

Arwen: What did this elleth look like?

Advisor: _(He pulls out a small photograph and shows it to Arwen, she takes one look and breaks down in tears. Lothiriel is shows the same photograph, she too begins to cry)._


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil: Is there any reason why I can't see this photo, sire?

Advisor: Maybe.

Elrond:_(Raising from his seat)_, excuse me, but what was her name?

Advisor: Her name was Amariel, pretty young elleth she was. I seen her body in the infirmary, such a waste of life.

Legolas: I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?

Advisor: Well there is one thing,_(he rises from his seat and goes to stand behind the Mirkwood prince), _you could tell me what you did to her.

Lothiriel: Legolas?

Legolas:_(His facial expression turns from sadness to shock)_, what I did to her?!

Thranduil: Come on, boy! Are you going to tell us lad or what?!

_(Legolas sips the last of the wine in his cup and places it down slowly on the table, before taking a deep breath and exhaling)._

Legolas: It was May last year, I was walking through the forest of our kingdom. I seen her eating berries while sitting in the shade of a tree, she was pretty. I instantly liked her, I didn't fall in love with her, however.

Advisor: And what else?

Legolas:_(Deeply inhaling then exhaling)_, well we met again a week or so later, we got talking then. I told her a bit about me, and she told me a bit about her.

Advisor: And then you had sex with her?

Legolas:_(Hesitantly)_, Yes.

_(As Thranduil begins to protest in anger, the advisor puts his hand up, Thranduil keeping quiet upon this gesture)._

Legolas: Please, Adar. I do not feel proud of myself for how I behaved towards her, but if I could take it back, I wouldn't. That's what makes me feel so selfish, I only thought about myself and never thought twice about what she wanted.

Lothiriel:_(Her voice cracking in sadness and near tears)_, well it doesn't quite matter much now does it? The poor girls dead, isn't she?

Legolas:_(Voice slightly raising)_, Yes she is! Like I said before, I do not feel proud of myself for doing what I did to her!

Advisor:_(Circiling the table and stopping at Aragorn),_ and you, appartently you had some dealing with this elleth a week after she slept with Legolas, here.

Aragorn:_(Confused)_, No I haven't heard of any she-elf called Amariel.

Advisor: Does the name 'Alassea' ring a bell?

_(Aragorn gulps hard, feeling a knot emerge in the pit of his stomach. Arwen instantly looks at her spouse)._

Arwen: What is it? You knew her?

Aragorn: I admit, I did. I met her in 'The Green Dragon Inn'. She was a quiet girl when I come across her, a dirty man was trying to flirt with her, but she took no notice of him. He was drunk, so I advised him to go home and sleep it off. I took the girl to a small shelter for the homeless, she wouldn't talk much to me. All she told me was her name and her age, I could tell that she was an elf, but she tried hard to conceal it.

Advisor: And then, you took her as your mistress.

Arwen:_(Shock covering her features, becoming speechless),_W...what?! I can't...why would you do that, fully knowing that you are wed to me?!

Aragorn: I'm terribly sorry, Arwen. I did not mean to hurt your feelings with doing such an act, she was lonely.

Arwen: And you thought that it was alright to take...her as your mistress? You, Aragorn, are truly self-centered. _(Rising up from her seat and walking towards the door, opening it)._ I need to take a walk, to sort my head out. _Arwen leaves, slamming the door shut behind her)._

Elrond: Aragorn...I actually thought that you was the one for my daughter, however, I was proved wrong.

Aragorn: My lord, I am sorry for the inconvineince that I have caused your family. At the time, I loved her, but she didn't share the same feelings.

Elladan: _(Bitterly),_ That doesn't change anything though, does it?

_(Aragorn rises from his seat and also exits the room, in search of his wife, Arwen)._

Advisor: Now, we got that part over and done with. King Thranduil, would you like to say what part you had in this girl's life?


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil:_(Sipping wine from the glass, hesitant to answer),_ Are you saying...that I had something to do with this girls life?

Advisor: _(slightly irritated now), _Yes I am. Now tell me what part you had leading up to this elleth's death.

Thranduil:_(Taken aback by the advisor's tone of voice), _I seen her. She was a lively creature, she was very pretty. Quite cheerful I must admit, she was attacked by a small group of Orcs. My advisor found her and taken her to me, I looked after her until she regained full health.

Advisor: And you two had a relationship with each other?

Legolas:_(Shocked),_ Adar!

Thranduil: Yes, I did. Now, my son, you must realize that I had no idea that you two had previously made love to one another, I didn't even know who she was! This was when you was on a quest with the fellowship, my boy.

Legolas: But...Adar!

Thranduil: I am sorry, Legolas.

Advisor: So, she slept with Legolas. She met Aragorn and he took her as his mistress, now at this point, she met Thranduil and they had a relationship together.

Elrohir: My god!

Elladan: But...did the girl know how Thranduil was related to Legolas? Did she even know that Thranduil was related to Legolas at all?

Advisor: No, she didn't. She thought that they was just living in the same castle, nothing more.

Thranduil: Yes, quite. _(He gulps down the last of his wine greedily, his eyes fixated on the wine glass)_.

Elrond: I think that maybe you should leave, sire. With all due respect-

Advisor:_(Cuts off Elrond, now taking charge),_ No, I think not. Not yet anyways. This girl has died a horrible death, an agonizing, painful death.

Lothiriel:_(Sobbing quietly to herself), _Oh no! Please don't continue this-!

Advisor:_(To everyone),_ Now remember this, when she died she was going to have a child.

Lothiriel:_(Shocked), _Horrible!

Elrond: How many months along was she in her pregnancy?

Advisor: Nearly full term. But since she was at such a low weight, nobody could tell that she was. She only had a small bump, but underneith her clothing, it just looked as if she had gained weight.

Elladan: Was it Figwit's child she was to have?

Advisor: No. _(looks accusingly at Elrond, who swallowed hard in return)._

Elrohir:_In a confused like state), _Then..if it wasn't her current boyfriend..who was it?

Advisor: I think you should ask your father that question.

Lothiriel: Elrond? You was the father of her baby

Thranduil:_(Pointing a finger at Elrond),_ You see! I'm not all that guilty in this-!

Elrond: My friend, we are all guilty for having a part in the elleth's life.

Legolas: A...Amariel?

Elrond: Amariel?

Legolas: Alassea then. It's the same person.

Elrohir: Adar, how...could you?

Elrond: Please...my sons, let me explain. She came to Rivendell from Mirkwood, an elf was calling her all names under the sun. I told him to back off her or I would give him something to have a go at, she said she was homeless. I took her in and...that's when it happened.

Elladan: Adar, you promised mother that you would love no other. You promised Celeborn and Galadriel that after Arwen, you would have no other children! Why did you lie?

Elrond: My son...please...

Elladan: No, adar. I won't listen to any more of this, I can't wait until Arwen comes back.

Advisor: There will be plenty of time to discuss family issues when I'm gone. Now, I do not have a lot of time left so I have to know this. _(Walks around the table, hands behind his back),_ did anyone else present in this room know this girl before her death?

_(Everyone keeps quiet, Arwen walks back into the room. The advisor nods his head in acceptance)._

Advisor: Very well then. Remember this, tonight a girl has died, under dreadful circumstances. She is never going to come back, but before you think you can take what is yours just because your a lord, or royalty._(Casting stares at Elrond, Legolas and Thranduil, aiming the short speech towards them),_ then remember this. There are millions of Amariel's and Alassea's in the world with us, whetheir they be in the group of men, dwarfs, elves or hobbits. We cannot just take what we want, if anyone is not prepared to learn that, then let us learn it in blood shed.

Arwen: Have I come too late, sire?

Advisor: As a matter of fact, I was just leaving. If anyone wants to say anything else, then please do so now.

_(Everyone keeps quiet, glancing at one another. Some looks in disguist at what was revealed. The advisor nods his head in acceptance, before making a move to the door. He opens it and bows)._

Advisor: Goodnight.

_(The advisor closes the door behind him. Everyone remains silent in thought for a few seconds, Arwen looks at Legolas)._


	4. Chapter 4

Arwen: So..what happened while I was gone?

Elrohir: It's complicated...

Elladan: Ask adar! He's the one I blame for all of this!

Arwen: Adar? What...happened?

Elrond:_(Looks at the floor, finding that more interesting)._ I'm sorry, my daughter.

Arwen: What?

Lothiriel: The poor elleth that died was with child, Elrond was the child's father.

Arwen: Adar...is this true?

Elrond: Yes it is true, can we just leave it now?

Lothiriel: How can we?

Legolas: I agree. The girls dead, isn't she? We all helped to kill her.

Thranduil: Legolas! That's enough!

Legolas: No! She was my-!

Thranduil: Hold your tongue, my boy!

_(Aragorn re enters the room. He seems tired, as if he has been rushing. Arwen inhales and exhales deeply, giving Aragorn a look of disappointment)._

Elrond: Aragorn..you're back.

Aragorn: I was hoping Arwen would already be back here. As I was just speaking with Erestor.

Thranduil: Well what did he say?

Aragorn: I asked him about the advisor that came here. He said that there was no advisor in Lothlorien that I had described to him.

Elrohir: So he was a fake?

Aragorn: Yes.

Lothiriel: But he seemed to convincing! I can't believe it!

Arwen: Well he caught us. Everything we said really had happened!

Elrond: Well if he was lying about being an advisor of Lothlorien, then he could have been lying about the girl's death too!

Aragorn: I agree with you there, Elrond.

Thranduil: But who would lie about such a upsetting matter?

Legolas: A sick mind.

Aragorn: Well, there's only one way to settle that.

Arwen: How?

Aragorn: We'll send a messenger to ask Lord Celeborn and Galadriel if they have an advisor of our description.

Lothiriel: Won't it sound...odd?

Aragorn:_(A smile tugging on the corners of his mouth),_ I'm sure they won't mind it.

_(Elrond calls for his messenger, in a minute, a messenger comes)._

Messenger: Lord Elrond.

Aragorn: Can you go to Lothlorien and ask lord Celeborn and Galadriel whetheir or not they have an advisor come to us.

Messenger: What is the description of his appearance, sire?

Aragorn: Tall, about six foot, shoulder length blonde hair. Greyish blue eyes. Clean shaven.

Messenger: Of course, sire.

_(The messenger turns and exits the room, closing the door behind him)._

Elrond: We shall see now.

Arwen:_(Approaching Aragorn),_ Aragorn, I must have you know that I do not hate you like I did an hour before. In fact now, I respect you more than I did before. You helped that poor elleth when she had no other, you probably saved her life then.

Aragorn: My love...

Arwen: But...I think that we will have to fall in love all over again.

Thranduil: Aw, now come on you two! It's most possibly likely that the elleth isn't even dead!

Legolas: But adar, that doesn't change anything! We still all acted irresponcibly towards that girl!

Lothiriel: Legolas is right! And even if she didn't die and is still alive somewhere, well then that's just lucky for us!

Elladan: I still can't believe you did that, adar...

Elrond: Oh, come on now! Let's just leave it at that! I can't carry on like this!

Elrohir:_(Angrily), _Well then you shouldn't have broken your promise, should you?!

Arwen: Adar, I think your actions were selfish.

Lothiriel: Everyone, just shut up! Let's see what the messenger has to say about the so-called 'advisor'.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Elrond's messenger returns, opening the door after knocking. He stamps his foot on the ground, and stands straight and tall)._

Elrond: Well?

Messenger:_(With hands behind his back),_ Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel said that they do not have an advisor who looks like the description Aragorn has given me, master.

Thranduil: So..the whole thing must have been a set up then.

Aragorn: Thank you, messenger. You may take your leave now.

_(The advisor stamps his foot again, before departing, closing the door behind him)._

Elrond: Well I guess that settles it then.

Legolas: Yes, it settles that the advisor who came to see us was a fake. But, there is no evidence yet if the girl is dead or alive.

Elrohir:_(He spots Glorfindel in the other room, as a door was open, leading to a library)._ Glorfindel!

_(The blonde elf stands at the doorway with a book in his right hand)._

Glorfindel: Yes?

Elladan: You know of things like this, have you heard of a young elleth dying today of hanging herself? Or of another elf fading from greif?

Glorfindel:_(Shakes his head),_ No, lord Elladan. I have just come back from a meeting in fact, we were discussing if there was anybody dying, you know, so we could inform their families._(He settles more when he see's Elladan nod his head in understanding),_ and nobody was dying.

Thranduil: So there it is! No elleth has killed herself today, and no 'Figwit' is dying from greif!

_(Glorfindel is seen walking the other way and is not seen for a good few minutes)._

Aragorn: So that girl is somewhere alive, and he just made it up to get us to feel guilty about having something to do with her in the first place!

Elrond:_(Excitidly), _You are absolutely right, my friend!

Glorfindel:_(Quickly rushes into the dining room where the group of elves stand)._

Lothiriel: Glorfindel, are you alright?

Glorfindel:_(Out of breath, he puts a hand to his chest while panting),_ a young elleth has just died...her body was brought to the infirmary just a few minutes ago...her boyfriend is fading away from shock and greif...an advisor...from Lothlorien...is coming to...ask a few questions.

_(The group of elves stare at each other, dumbfounded, and speechless)._


End file.
